


High Enough

by IamBunny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gun Violence, Violence, mafia/gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBunny/pseuds/IamBunny
Summary: You're just a simple waitress working the night shift and getting called to shift on a crucial table in the VIP area. You usually don't tend to the VIP areas since you're still so new and the people in those areas are severe and powerful, so if you slipped up, you might get your head cut off, but tonight was packed, and you volunteered so as long as you kept your mouth shut things might not go wrong right?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my new story, High Enough! I'm hoping I'll post weekly, but me going to school now and being a procrastinator doesn't make me that hopeful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave a review/comment! :) I know this part is a little short, but I'm not used to writing big amounts at once. But in the future, I'll make sure to try and make them longer, but for now, you'll have to bear with me! :sobs:

❝You keep mistaking possessiveness for love. ❞

❝It couldn't be further from that.❞ 

\- Amanda Lovelace

Hey!! This is my new story, High Enough! I'm hoping I'll post weekly, but me going to school now and being a procrastinator doesn't make me that hopeful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave a review/comment! :) I know this part is a little short, but I'm not used to writing big amounts at once. But in the future, I'll make sure to try and make them longer, but for now, you'll have to bear with me! :sobs:  
Heads up, people, this story has a lot of love interests, and there isn't exactly one person that I can choose, so...it's on you! (no rush or anything just saying unless I make up my mind :))

➛ playlist

↳It Will Rain - Bruno Mars

↳Interlude: I'm Not Angry Anymore - Paramore

↳Golden - Harry Styles

↳505 - Arctic Monkeys

↳She - Harry Styles

↳Toxic - Britney Spears

↳Afraid - The Neighbourhood

↳Scotty Doesn't Know - Lustra

↳Francis Forever - Mitski

↳welcome and goodbye - Dream, Ivory

↳Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood

↳bad idea! - girl in red 

↳Animal - Sir Chloe

(not in any exact order)


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure it was a high-status restaurant with luxurious meals and elegant interior and expensive drinks, but that didn't stop the perverted people from looking at you serve liquors at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know the first chapter wasn't a chapter and more like a starter kit, I guess? Anyway, this is the 'actual' first chapter, you could say. Finally, I was able to finish this :sobs: Again it's pretty short, but its long enough for me. :')

Working at the Baratie had its perks. Sure it was a high-status restaurant with luxurious meals and elegant interior and expensive drinks, but that didn't stop the perverted people from looking at you serve liquors at the bar. I mean, sure, you flirted with them a little, but that was only for the hefty tip! And don't get started on the deadly gangs that would come here. No one said anything, but we all knew where to separate them. You were some of the lucky few that barely had to step foot into the VIP area. They were terrifying, and you instead let creeps stare at you, then get a bullet in between your eyebrows. 

When Sanji helped you get a job waitressing with a 'huge payment,' you didn't think it would potentially get yourself mixed up with gang-related things. Besides the status, you thought just being in the same building as those people were why the check was so high, and you didn't mind. As long as it helped pay your college debt, you'd be sailing smoothly. 

Not everyone seated in the VIP area was in a gang. They were just rich and liked to show it, so you always kept an eye out only in case. I mean, the wealthy and spoiled were something to fear too. If you breathed wrong around them, you might get yourself sued, and you'd be in debt for your whole life. 

Making drinks was something you enjoyed doing even though you didn't drink much yourself. The Baratie was a lot more packed than usual, even on the weekdays. You'd been running around this whole night bussing random tables and fixing drinks. Once this shift was over, you would face-first into your pillow and knock out. 

"Y/n take this to the VIP section for, me okay? You need to hand it to this table and come back." Your coworker handed you a slip of paper with a single number on it, and you assumed that was the table number along with a tray with serval drinks on top. "Okay gotcha! I'll be right back." You sounded confident, but you were shaking in your boots. 

Walking past tables and pushing a long curtain into a spacious room with dimmed lighting smoke clouds. You hoped you wouldn't be smelling like smoke for the rest of the night. Trying to put on your best face, you finally got to the table and looked down at the slip of paper to recheck, and you were right. "Haha yes the drinks are finally here! I feel like I've been waiting all night!" A guy with sunglasses that covered his eyes from you barked. You wondered why he'd been wearing sunglasses in such a dark room but preferred not to ask. "Kid will be happy the drinks came." Said another with long blonde hair. It seemed like they'd been waiting a while, and you questioned how long they'd been sitting there. 

You set down the numerous bottles. "Well I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night." You grinned and took the empty tray back into your arms.  
Waving the smoke out of your face feeling your eyes tear up, and you opened the curtain bumping into two tall figures. Of course, this night couldn't have gone nice. You were so blessed that you had just set those drinks down and didn't have a full tray and spilled it on them. Eventually, you look up to see the people you crashed into, seeing one fierce redhead and a straight-faced scary man. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were on the other side it was just so dark in here! I can get you something on the house-." The blacked haired male just rolled his eyes and waved it off, and continued walking to his table. "Watch where you're going woman! I'll let you off this time." The redhead grunted, also passing by you, and you could hear the stomping of his boots as he tried catching up with the other male. 

Praying quietly to yourself and trying to soothe yourself from that event. It might seem a little dramatic, but the way they looked at you could have killed you. You hoped they were just ordinary rich people. Not that rich is normal, but if they happen to be apart of the mafia, you might get yourself killed for real. They wouldn't shoot an innocent person for bumping into them on accident, right? The red-haired guy even said they let you off the hook, or was he lying? 

You headed back to the bar area, set the tray down for someone else to use, and continued making drinks for the people sitting at the bar to get your mind off it. It seemed like hours passed by, and you only had one more thing left to do before heading out for the night. You took your coworker's shift to clean the critical section. 

It had been past midnight already, so not as many people were in the restaurant's dining parts, but that was usually the other way around, and there would be lots more people in the lounge the later it got, but tonight was different. You guess, which didn't bother you at all. You had a lower chance of slipping up again like earlier. When you also entered, as you thought, it was a lot emptier than before—wiping down tables, picking up glasses, and fixing the tables. 

You never noticed until now how different the two areas in the restaurant were. It always slipped your mind, but the dining part was a lot more classy, which should be expected, but this part had booming music, barking laughter, loud voices, smoke clouds, and a chilling feeling that went down your spine but you just thought it was you. You assumed that feeling was just your nerves going crazy, but you weren't sure. You turned your head on your shoulder to look around a little, seeing who was still here, and you saw a familiar head of red hair. 

You placed the empty glasses down at the bar set inside the lounge—walking to the curved couch beside the group of guys to pick up the leftovers. Hearing the sudden shouting made you flinch slightly, looking over to your right and seeing the same redhead again. He seemed very upset and was shouting and slamming his fists, and you giggled a little, trying not to make it noticeable. The male was acting like a child, and you couldn't help it. Just as you were going to pick up the glasses, the male had caught your glaze, and you froze. 

The group setting with the firey male noticed the redheads' abrupt silence and looked to see what could be causing this. While you kept staring at him, you saw his face contort into an even more fit of rage. 'Shit, he must be pissed that you were laughing at his tantrum.' It was probably best to stop staring at him. Instead, you looked at the gathering of people with him. They were familiar right away—the people you had served earlier that night. 

You hurried away from the best you could so you didn't have to get put into a mess. The male already let you go with a warning. Who knows what he would do now that he has more people with him? Just as you were about to leave, you heard a casual voice., "Oh nice, Kid, you got the nice waitress back again! I was wondering when we could order again." 'Ah, shit, just my luck! I can't get away now!' Now knowing the guys' name. Kid looks surprised at first when they nudged him and grunted, slumping back into the curved couch. You let a silent sigh of relief and headed towards the men. 

Digging the notepad out of your small apron and clicking the pen, "Hello guys! Pleasant seeing some of your faces again. What can I get you?" You greeted, waiting for their responses. Immediately sketching down the orders and putting them back into the apron. "Alrighty I'll get that started for you! Just give me a moment." You winked as you turned your back to them, heading to the smaller bar. 

Making the bottles didn't take long, and you set them onto the tray and picked it up, walking back to the group again. "Here you go!" You addressed the drinks as you placed them down in front of them. You weren't supposed to be making drinks now, but you felt like you had no choice. Once you were done with this, you wanted to go home right away. "I hope you sirs have a pleasant rest of your night. Goodnight." You smiled 

You walked away from the table and passed by a couple of tables that still had people in them. "Now now, wait a moment, darling." The nickname erked you a little but tried not to show it. You turned to the table. "I'm sorry, did you need something? I'll get another waiter to serve you tonight. I'm already off the clock." You frowned. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job tonight. I hope you get home safe." The male winked at you, and you felt your body scrunch up, finding it weird because you didn't even serve this table, but you still thanked them. "Thank you, sir. I hope you get home safe too." "You heading home? Do you have a jacket? It's cold tonight, and I wouldn't want you to free your pretty face." He kissed your hands. "Haha, no, I have one, but it's mandatory to wear this uniform." You tried laughing a little taking your hands away from him. "Goodnight." You rushed away before he could say anything else to you. He gave you those chills that weren't good. 

You grabbed your purse and put on your jacket as you exited the restaurant. You headed out to the parking lot and dialed a number onto your phone. Since your amazing roommate broke your car, you've had to call uber. You would call them to come to get you, but they headed out of town, and you're stuck giving people your money to drive you to your campus. 

While you waited for the car to show up, you leaned up to a close-by wall walking the fog come out of your mouth. It was a lot colder than you thought it'd be. You couldn't help but think back to what that creep had told you. "I hope you get home safe." At first, you thought they were trying to be kind, but now it's just giving you an uneasy feeling wishing that the uber would show up quicker. You started tapping your foot against the ground and tugging on your jacket, making it closer to your chest. 'Why was it taking so long?' They'd be showing up a lot faster than this. 

You walked away from the wall and moved closer to the parking lot, trying to spot the car. All you could hear was the loud street and saw blinding city lights. Suddenly you felt a warmth behind you wondering where it came from. You looked behind your shoulder, and your eyes widened in shock. Before you could do anything, a firm grasp was put against both your arms forcing them to your back, and a rough hand slapped your mouth closed. You felt your eyes water from the harshness. You knew you should let Sanji walk you out, but of course, you had to be such a stubborn bitch and blow him off. All you could do was scream, but it was silenced by the person's hand. You wished someone would come out of that building and see you helplessly trying to escape the grasp of this person. 

You felt tears spill out of your eyes. "Hey, you bitch, what do you think you are doing? What a fucking creep taking a helpless woman off the street? I hate scum like you the most. Do you want a pretty little thing? Well, look at this, you asshat!" You heard someone shout and slam their fist into your kidnapper's face. You stood there in shock, staring at the guy on the floor, then at the guy who punched him. The tears in your eyes were now spilling out, and you could taste the blood in the back of your dry throat. "Do you want a pretty little thing?" Another male quoted him, "Your fist is neither pretty or little Eustass." The male beside him joked. He had long blonde hair covering half his face, and you could barely see the scars the traveled along with his pale features. "Whatever it was in the moment you asshole." Kid grunted back at the other male. He turned to you, "Now stop your crying I'm not good with women who are crying." 

You looked up at the people you saved you from that scene, and it was no other than the people you had served less than thirty minutes ago. They were all together, staring at you. You wiped your wet face and bowed your head. "T-thank you so much I don't know I could repay you honestly!-" You wished you could go on, but the black-haired male quickly shushed you. "I don't think you could repay us. It's fine I was waiting to get my hands dirty for a while now anyway but the fire pubes had to go ahead and run into the action." The male grunted, rolling his eyes, and he took his lighter out and lit the cigarette in his mouth. "Blah blah whatever I knew that old bastard had something up his sleeve anyway." Kid crossed his arms and walked away, and the blonde followed him as he went.

"Do you have someone to come pick you up?" The male in sunglasses asked. You still questioned why he was wearing sunglasses at night, put it aside. "Oh yeah, I called someone. They should have been here twenty minutes. I don't know what's taking so long." You pulled up your jacket sleeve to look down at the watch. You stood on your tippy-toes, trying to scan out any cars. "Oh nevermind I see them!" You rested back onto your feet. "Well get home safe and be more careful next time kay? We might have to save you again." Another male with a cap on with the words "PENGUIN" on it spelled out. "Haha yeah thanks again goodnight." You watched as they walked away.

When you finally got into the uber, you thought about the night again. Those people saved you. THEY saved you. Rich people who don't need to care about others' wellbeing got out of their way to saved you. You couldn't be more grateful. You just hoped there wasn't a check to this good luck. But knowing your chance, there probably was. There always is. You sighed as you leaned against the window, watching other cars fly by on the street. This night was a fucking rollercoaster and not a good one. It was those that your safety strap breaks, and you hope you don't fall out of the more than 30ft coaster and kill yourself in the process. At least I have a 134 dollar tip and a nice side of trauma from tonight.


End file.
